


Not as Good as Them

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misty worries about what she is compared to others.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	Not as Good as Them

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee why am I writing this. I mean, I have two other stories and a secret one I might publish soon-
> 
> I decided that since there are lots of Pokéshippers on this site (And it was the first ship I got into before my angsty Amourshipping days {I like to forget those times, not because I hate Amourshipping, but because I was terribly toxic and didn't think Serena needed any character development, which SHE DOES)} and I need to practice romance, I should write a one-shot. So, here ya go.
> 
> Oh, and this will screw over canon, as usual.
> 
> (And sorry if the quality's off. I went to see how to spell a word, and it all got deleted, which was great)

Misty had vowed to delete it. PokéShots may have started out as an innocent way for Trainers to share pictures of their Pokémon, but it had evolved into a place where everyone was competing to become the very prettiest, like no one ever was.

She knew she didn't need that in her life. It was already hard enough, comparing her to her sisters and every girl she met. She didn't need to compare herself to ones she hadn't.

But, she couldn't bring herself to delete it. Even though she was sure Valerie, Nessa, and Elesa were getting more challenges at their Gyms thanks to PokéShots, Misty was getting enough of her own.

She scrolled down, to see...

_An old picture from my time with Iris, Brock, Cilan, and Ash in Unova!_

Some blue-headed girl had shared a picture of her and a buncha other people with Brock and Ash.

Misty noticed how short her dress was, how her hair seemed just so, how the lighting seemed to have been done to reflect all her best features, and how close she seemed to be to Ash.

She reluctantly pressed the _Like_ button and moved on.

Like, Comment, Dislike rude posts, repeat. Misty was starting to get nagged to post some of her own pictures, if only she had taken any during the day in Alola with Ash and his classmates.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

She quickly pocketed her Rotom-Phone and glanced up. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing? Don't you know you should get back to the hotel? You're plane's leaving early tomorrow!"

"Sorry, I just got carried away looking at PokéShots."

Ash frowned. "You still have that app?"

"You don't?" she asked, surprised. Ash Ketchum, Pokémon lover and Trainer extraordinaire, didn't have PokéShots?

"I deleted it a while ago. It started off pretty cool, with a buncha Pokémon's pictures. Now, it's just a bunch of Trainers comparing themselves. I'm surprised you kept it."

"What do you mean?"

"During our travels, you never came off as insecure, or unsure of yourself. You always seemed to know you were great. You _let_ people get under your skin, but they didn't bother you that much." He gestured towards where she had just stored her Rotom-Phone in her pants pocket. "Everyone there wants people to compliment them, to give them validation. You cared more about your friends..."

"I-I still do! I just-" Her voice trailed off. Ash was right, but not about her. But... was everyone else just like her? Did the girl who posted the picture with him want people to say she looked beautiful, _needed_ them to say it?

"...If it helps any, I think you're amazing just the way you were. Before you tried to be prettier, or some shit."

Misty blushed. "Thanks, Ash."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was... meh.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews!


End file.
